Is It Enough?
by Amy Moore
Summary: Você imagina Edward sobrevivendo sem Bella? Eu imagino. Edward x Bella e também Edward x e... Descubra.
1. Prólogo

**Is It Enough?**

Por Amy Moore

* * *

**N/A:** Essa foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi na vida. Contudo, ela estava de lado há mais de um ano, e agora está aqui, graças à Mih Black (ela está em meus autores favoritos), que me aconcelhou a não parar a fic. Sinceramente, já tinha considerado a ideia de deletá-la do computador, por achar que ela não era boa. E se eu não receber reviews, quem sabe essa ideia não me volta a mente?

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Decisão_

_

* * *

_

O que eu faria por amor? Essa é uma pergunta muito simples de se responder. Tão simples que posso responder em uma palavra:

_Tudo_.

Edward e Reneesme _são_ minha vida. E essa não é a primeira vez em que alguém tenta atingi-los; não é a primeira vez em que tentam acabar com minha vida.

Uma vez mais, eu _tenho_ de impedi-los. E só há uma maneira de fazer isso. Mas eu não me importo.

Eu não posso viver sem minha vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Parte 1 – Bella's POV**

**

* * *

Capítulo 1**

_A visão de Alice_

* * *

— Bella? — Eu conhecia aquele tom de voz de Alice. Quando ela falava desse jeito...

— O que foi? — Fitei sua expressão vazia, sabendo que ela via algo que eu não podia ver. — O que você viu, Alice?

Ela pestanejou vinte vezes em poucos segundos e logo seus olhos negros encontraram os meus.

— Eu vi...

— Vamos, amor? — Edward estava ao meu lado. Ele realmente era muito rápido. Olhei seu rosto perfeitamente esculpido; ainda me fascinava aquela beleza.

Eu jamais me acostumaria com aquele grau de perfeição.

— Alice...

— Não foi nada, Bella. — Alice sorriu para mim, parecendo radiante. Mas eu podia ver em seus olhos que as coisas não eram bem assim. — Aproveitem a viagem de caça.

— Tem certeza de que não quer vir conosco? — Edward perguntou. Pela sua expressão, ele havia percebido a estranheza em Alice, que ela estava escondendo algo de nós.

— Não — disse. — Jazz e eu vamos juntos. — E sorriu.

Edward semicerrou os olhos.

— Está tudo bem?

— Claro — disse Alice, disparando porta afora. Um segundo depois, ela não estava mais ali.

— Então porque será que eu não acredito nela? — Edward olhou para mim, como se esperasse uma resposta.

— Em que ela estava pensando? — perguntei. Minha voz era apreensiva.

— Em como o próximo vestido que ela vai comprar ficará lindo em você — disse. — Ele realmente ficou lindo, mas...

— O quê?

— Parecia forçado. — Edward olhou através da parede de vidro de nosso quarto. Estávamos em nosso pequeno chalé. — Ela agiu como sempre faz quando algo grave está por vir e ela quer esconder esse pensamento de mim por alguma razão.

Olhei para o chão, e depois para ele. No segundo que levei para fazer isso, pesei as possibilidades.

Algo grave estava por vir. Muito grave. Alice iria me contar se Edward não tivesse chegado. O problema era que Edward não podia saber. Eu tinha que esconder isso dele. Foi isso o que Alice fez, fingindo calma ao sair daqui. Fosse o que fosse, eu tinha de fingir que não acontecia nada e distraí-lo o máximo possível. Eu era a única que podia fazer isso.

Ele não lia meus pensamentos.

— Acho que não é nada demais, Edward — eu disse. — Vamos caçar; eu estou com sede.

Entrelacei nossos dedos e corremos para a floresta.

* * *

Voltamos da viagem de caça algumas horas depois. Nossa família estava reunida na sala, a não ser por Alice e Jasper, que ainda caçavam e Reneesme e Jacob, que brincavam em algum lugar por perto.

— Edward — Emmett chamou assim que passamos pela porta. — Só você pode acabar com meu tédio. — A expressão era tão dramática que ele podia muito bem estar passando pelo pior sofrimento do mundo. Tive que rir do exagero. — Rosalie não quer fazer nada, Carlisle está trabalhando e Esme não coopera. Vamos jogar bola lá fora ou algo do tipo?

Edward olhou para mim e eu assenti, encorajando-o. Ele suspirou e saiu, acompanhado por Emmett. Eu sorri comigo mesma.

Um segundo depois dos rapazes terem saído, Rosálie estava ao meu lado, a expressão séria e preocupada.

— Bella — sussurrou. — Temos um problema. Um problema muito grave, que põe toda a nossa família em risco.

— Era sobre isso a visão de Alice, não era? — perguntei.

— Sim. — E depois ela fungou. — Bella, eu estou com medo. _Muito medo_. — Sua expressão se contorceu, como se estivesse a beira de um choro desesperado.

Mas ela não podia chorar. _Nós_ não podíamos chorar.

— Bella, eu não posso perder o Em. Não posso. Você _tem_ de fazer alguma coisa.

— Conte-me o que aconteceu, Rose.

* * *

**N/A:** Vou contar um segredo: esse capítulo não está na história original. Eu escrevi ele por achar que estava faltando algo, que estava corrida demais a história... Já o próximo é o original alterado...

Obrigada pela paciência em ler a fic e, por favor, não me coloquem só no alerta não, tá??? Uma autora precisa de reviews, sejam elogiando ou critincando. Críticas sempre são construtivas!

Leiam minhas outras fics (se quiserem, né)

Bleeding Love Life Lies [Harry Potter / Em Andamento]

The End [Misc Plays/Musicals / Completa]

Please Don't Go Away [Twilight / Em Andamento]

Até breve!

Beijinhos

Xoxo


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 **

_A Traição da Família Real_

* * *

Rose parecia desesperada, e isso a impossibilitava de poder explicar o que se passava. Tive que acalmá-la para que ela fosse capaz de formar frases articuladas.

— Alice viu que os Volturi... — Nos últimos segundos, ela só conseguira balbuciar estas palavras. — Bem, Bella, eles confirmaram nossas suspeitas.

— Como assim?

— Eles não estão mais preocupados em bancar os bonzinhos. Pelo menos não em nossa frente.

Desviei minha atenção de Rosalie por alguns segundos. Eram poucas palavras, mas eram bem claras. Os Volturi invejavam a família Cullen. Ou melhor, temiam seu tamanho e união — sem contar a aliança existente com os lobos.

— Certo, e o que podemos fazer para detê-los, Rose? — Eu tinha que achar maneiras de proteger minha família. Não podia deixar que eles chegassem até meus familiares.

— A corte inteira virá atrás de nós. Dessa vez eles não deixarão tempo hábil para encontrarmos amigos que queiram ajudar-nos. E mesmo que houvesse tempo, ninguém quer se meter em uma briga dessas. Agora é diferente de quando eles lutariam por Renesmee. Não é mais um mal entendido.

— Quando eles vêm? — perguntei. Minha voz mal era audível aos ouvidos vampiros.

— Em dois dias.

Sim, tudo estava perdido. Eu não precisava de mais confirmações. A corte _inteira_ estava para vir. Não é como se fossem uma dezena ou duas de vampiros recém nascidos para enfrentar, como os que minha família enfrentou quando eu ainda era humana. Dessa vez era uma corte com mais de quarenta vampiros, e as esposas também viriam. Desta vez os Volturi foram tremendamente espertos, pois não teríamos mais nossos amigos aqui para ajudar. Seriam apenas os Cullen contra os Volturi.

Estávamos perdidos.

— Rosalie, eu já sei o que fazer — eu disse. — Mas precisarei de sua ajuda.

— Diga.

Fechei os olhos por breves segundos. Eu era a única que poderia resolver esse problema.

— Preciso que mantenha minha partida em segredo. Vou resolver tudo, mas ninguém pode saber de nada, entendeu? Ninguém, principalmente Edward. Precisarei que você confie cem por cento em mim. Você é capaz de fazer isso?

— O que você irá fazer? — perguntou. Pela dúvida explícita em seu olhar, vi que ela realmente não confiava em mim.

— Se eu contar, você irá se tornar vulnerável. Preciso de você firme para manter nossa família em segurança. — Ela não parecia confiar em mim. — Eu vou resolver isso, Rose. Só preciso ter certeza de que posso confiar em você.

— Como posso saber que você não vai fugir? — retrucou. — Como posso saber que não vai pegar Renesmee e partir?

— Se você contar ao Edward, ele vai me impedir. Se ele o fizer, morreremos todos sem chance de defesa. A única coisa que você pode fazer é confiar em mim.

Rosalie fez uma careta; era difícil aceitar, mas teria se não quisesse perder Emmett.

— Vá logo, antes que eu me arrependa — disse. — Estou confiando em você.

— Eu também estou confiando em você.

* * *

Partir foi mais difícil do que eu imaginara. Não pude me permitir dar uma última olhada na casa como queria, ver fotografias e etc.; eu _tinha_ que ir. Era só uma questão de tempo até Alice descobrir meu plano — se é que àquela altura ela já não houvesse descoberto — e me impedir. Por isso, fui rapidamente para o aeroporto de Seattle e peguei o primeiro vôo que me levaria a caminho de Volterra.

A viagem me trouxe lembranças das quais há muito não tive acesso. Aquele meu passado turvo e distante, quando eu era uma humana quebrada que necessitava do calor de Jacob para me manter inteira. Quando eu perdi Edward.

Eu estava prestes a perdê-lo novamente.

Pensar nisso me enlouquecia. Por isso dei graças a Deus quando cheguei à conhecida cidade. Lembrava-me do caminho para o castelo, e foi por ele que segui. Em questão de minutos, eu estava frente a frente com a corte de vampiros.

E somente Deus e Alice sabiam o que o destino me aguardava, embora eu pudesse ter uma breve ideia.

* * *

**N/A: **Pessoas do meu coração, **por favor**, me perdoem pela demora. Eu tive alguns problemas e complicações, e depois um belo de um bloqueio :S Enfim, agora já foi, né! Lamento pela demora e por ter postado um capítulo tão minúsculo. Prometo que vou me esforçar para postar o terceiro em breve. Eu já comecei a escrevê-lo, então não devo demorar.

Obrigada por acompanharem a fanfic, de verdade.

Até logo!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Enfrentando Meus Inimigos_

* * *

Enquanto eu caminhava para perto de Aro — seguida de perto por vários vampiros —, estava certa de que não teria saída, não haveria escapatória. As três figuras imponentes me observavam com expressões de agrado. Tive que me manter fria e firme, com meu escudo protetor em torno de mim.

Eles não eram confiáveis. Nunca foram.

— Minha cara Bella — começou Aro. — É um prazer imenso revê-la! — Aquele tom caloroso na voz jamais me enganara.

— Queria poder dizer o mesmo — eu disse. Meu tom era seco e vazio, superficialmente. Se eu queria levar aquele plano adiante, teria que ser fria. Calma.

— Você não parece satisfeita. — Aro tinha uma expressão falsamente desapontada. Eu não o suportava mais.

— Sei sobre seus planos para minha família — não pude me conter e acabei dizendo. — É por isso que estou aqui.

— Hmm, vejo que está começando a ficar interessante. — Caius se levantou de seu trono, olhando-me de cima como a ralé que eu era na mente dele. Era _óbvio_ o motivo pelo qual aquilo ficava interessante para ele. É claro que ele já imaginava seus lucros nisso tudo. — Veio para defender a família? Sozinha?

— Vim para saber o que posso fazer para que vocês os deixem em paz — eu disse. — Estou disposta a barganhar.

— E o que você teria que poderia vir a nos interessar? — perguntou Caius.

— A mim.

Os três irmãos se entreolharam com expressões de desconfiança. As perguntas que se passavam pela cabeça deles pareciam óbvias a meu ver. Eles imaginavam que eu jamais me entregaria para eles, mesmo que fosse pela minha família.

Mas eu estava disposta a fazer isso.

— Então você está disposta a se unir a nós? — Aro perguntou.

— Estou disposta a qualquer coisa, desde que o resto de minha família não seja envolvida. Os Deixem de fora, não façam mal a eles e eu faço o que me pedirem.

— Isso engloba muita coisa, minha jovem — disse Aro. — Está ciente disso?

Encarei o chão.

— Sim, estou — murmurei.

— Sendo assim... — começou Aro.

— Teremos que pesar os pormenores — disse Caius. Marcus fez uma careta entediada, prevendo esforços que pareciam ser desnecessários ao ver dele. — Fique por perto.

— Seus guardas garantiram isso, tenho certeza — eu disse em meu sarcasmo. Sem mais, dei ás costas a eles e caminhei a passos humanos pelo castelo.

* * *

Não era muito fácil ficar perambulando como idiota pelo castelo imponente quando eu já sabia qual seria meu destino. Nem havia sentido. Isso chegava a me deixar furiosa. Mesmo assim, eu não tinha alternativas. Então, continuei a caminhar.

Eu tinha em mente os rostos de minha família, das pessoas que eu amava. Doía tanto saber que jamais voltaria a vê-los, mas se era para o bem e segurança deles, por mim, estava tudo bem.

Eu estava tão distraída que acabei esbarrando numa humana que por ali passava.

— Oh, me desculpe — murmurei.

— Está tudo bem — disse ela, sorrindo. — Você é nova por aqui?

— Não — eu disse. — Estou esperando minha sentença.

— Ow. — Ela fez uma expressão educadamente desapontada. — Lamento. Posso perguntar o que você fez de errado?

Olhei ao meu redor. Não havia ninguém por perto; éramos somente eu e ela.

— Não fiz nada — eu disse. — Negociei minha vida em troca da de minha família.

— Sua família...?

Logicamente ela não entendia como uma vampira como eu poderia ter uma família. Mas então, seu olhar se demorou um pouco em meus olhos, certamente percebendo que a cor não era comum entre os vampiros que não se privam de sangue humano.

— Você tem olhos iguais aos dos Cullen — observou.

— Os Cullen? — perguntei, sentindo-me aflita. — Eles estão aqui?

— Sim — disse. — Estão na mesma situação que você. É lamentável; parecem ser boas pessoas...

— Eu sou uma Cullen — eu disse. — _Eu_ estou aqui por causa _deles_. Os Volturi vão acabar com eles depois de mim, é isso?!

— Sim, pelo que sei, todos vocês serão executados hoje.

Eu olhei dentro dos olhos daquela humana. Eu estava fora de mim, prestes a fazer uma loucura, e não era para menos.

Eu não poderia permitir que os Volturi me tapeassem dessa maneira. Eu tinha sérias providências a tomar.

* * *

**N/A:** Sei que eu tenho demorado horrores para atualizar essa fanfic, mas eu simplesmente não estou conseguindo colocar minhas ideias aqui. Juro que vou me esforçar para ser mais rápida.

Por favor, digam-me o que estão achando, ok? Fico meio incerta sobre essa fic.

Beijos, flores do meu campo!


End file.
